The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventionally, the data stored in a data structure has been maintained for various purposes, such as providing access to the data by users, allowing the data to be updated, etc. However, traditional techniques for maintaining data in structures have exhibited various limitations. For example, when a data structure is shared by multiple users, the entire data structure is generally locked while a change is being made to a portion of the data structure for preserving data integrity. As another example, changes desired to be made to the data in the data structure may be complex and thus may take along time to compute, such that when there are multiple of such complex changes to be made the performance associated with the data structure may be negatively impacted. As a further example, due to the writeable nature of the data structure, methods to identify errors introduced when changes are made to the data may also negatively impact performance associated with the data structure and/or the system on which the data structure is located, particularly when there is a large amount of data within the data structure to validate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques enabling maintenance of data stored in data structures to increase efficiency, functionality, etc. of operations utilized for providing such data structure maintenance.